Electronic display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, are used in a variety of applications including computer monitors, televisions, hand-held devices, digital still cameras, and video cameras. In a typical LCD device, an LCD panel is backlit by one or more linear or point light sources which are optically coupled to the panel such that images are generated. Light sources can be optically coupled to an LCD panel using an arrangement of optical substrates or films including a lightguide, diffuser films, brightness enhancing films films, multilayer optical films and the like. LCD devices are often manufactured using a backlight assembly including one or more light sources optically coupled to a suitably designed arrangement of optical films, both of which are contained in a housing that can be joined with an LCD panel.